Unknown Number
by MelancholicVirus
Summary: (New summary) Rin doesn't have any friends. She doesn't trust anyone. And when Len, the singer who just transferred in to her school (who had set his eyes on Rin), Piko the emotionless guy and Gumi the cheerful otaku, came to mess in her life, then- Bang! Everything went upside down. Especially this Unknown Number who claimed to be Rin's adviser.
1. Chapter 1

_**Unknown Number  
**__… it might be you._

_**By: **__MelancholicVirus/Rizumi_

* * *

_**Chapter one: The shiny new phone!**_

"Dad, Mom, I'm taking my leave." I said while waving. Mom waved back at me while giving a smile. Dad looked at me while stirring the pot.

"Oh, take care, dear! Don't forget your lunch. Beware of molesters around the streets. You know there's tons of cases about kidnapping these days, you shou-"

_Thud!_

I slammed the door shut. I was getting tried listening to my dad's rants each school day. Well, you really can't avoid parents to be overprotective since they're just worry warts especially to their children. By the way, I'm Kagami Rin. But my parent calls me 'Hikari' for a reason, since _I _was a light for _them_. I even got confused at it. Why would they name me light? Why didn't they name me Hikari instead of Rin? Also, it doesn't even match my personality. Doesn't even make sense, so never mind!

Enough for this useless introduction,

I was walking while my eyes wandered through the path I'm taking. Ah, the cherry blossoms have grown; spring is one of the most wonderful seasons of the year. It's my first day in the 2nd semester, by the way. But, it would start like any ordinary day in typical schools. How nice. When I was in front of the school gate, I saw swarm of girls surrounding the gate, impatiently waiting for something or _someone_, to be precise, which surprised me to the extent of jolting.

It was no joke getting through the thousand girls blocking the gates. It was such a torture. It _was_ scary. It just like in the school canteen every time the canteen staff sells the most expensive but delicious soup in winter. Luckily, I got out the crowd, but it had a price, I got three bruises… three.

I look back a thought popped out. _What's with the commotion? _

But never mind, it's not even my business to butt in. But, I was curious. And curiosity would kill the cat.

I came across a classmate of mine. I was hesitant at first but, I was _so _curious that I had to ask. She has two twin drills each side of her red hair. "Umm, excuse me, Kasane-san. May I ask something?" I asked, my voice was so low, that I wished she would hear me since I hated repeating.

"Oh. Hello Kagami-san. Well sure, I don't mind." Teto said cheerfully, but there was a hint of surprise in her tone. Well, you can't blame her, though.

"What's the commotion all about?" I asked pointing at the crowd of girls. Her eyes peeked at the place where I was pointing.

"Ah! Didn't you hear the news? That VanaN'Ice would transfer here."

"..." I didn't reply afterwards, since it's useless, then I left. Teto didn't mind though, since she was joining with the crowd. Hmm, who's VanaN'Ice, by the way? They sound familiar. As for me, I'm going to the classroom to prepare. While walking in the corridors I came across some girls holding brand new phones.

"_Hora! I got the new model of the CCP. The cellphone is really handy; it also has twenty five applications CCP installed just for this model, that's why you can't download them easily on other phones! I'm so thankful my mom bought it for me." _the girl with a pig tail said excitedly.

"_Really? I heard CCP's phones are best-selling especially in business. For me I got a smart phone. It's really great since you can download many apps you want. The phone also has 16 to 35 GB, depends on the price. Isn't it awesome?" _The long haired girls from the left side of the pig tailed girl said showing off her phone.

"_Wow, smart phones! I saw some advertisements in the Teen's magazine and they are totally awesome. Anyway, do you have some kawaii accessories for your phone?"_

"_Ah right, -sigh- Smart phone's accessories are very limited because some of the smart phone's partners aren't really that selling even though it's good! That's the advantage of CCP's advantage since you can customize the skin and designs because CCP does have many sponsors and business partners that's why there are loads of accessories for CCP phones."_

"_Aha! IKR!"_

And their conversation continued. I didn't even care about phones or such, it's useless anyway.

I entered the classroom. I chose the seat at the back near the window so I could see the peaceful and calm sky. Ah, nothing beats the sky in terms of calming me down. I observed the sky, it was sunny there's only small clouds but its grey. _It's going to rain soon_.

"KYAAA~~~"

I jolted a bit. I quickly turned my attention to the crowd of girls waiting. Don't tell me they'll arrive… VanaN'Ice, right? I curiously looked at the window. I saw a car- no a black limousine! What the heck is that car doing in a public school?! I'll surely fall out the chair if I forgot my composure. I eyed the persons who went out the car. First it was a blue haired guy with a scarf around his neck and the second guy who had purple hair (a long one) went out, he looks like from a wealthy family. I thought that they're the only ones who'll come outside but they seem to call someone to get out of the car, as it looks like. And there went out a blonde haired girl? No more like a guy… a girl! No a guy! No a girl! Wait a minute… a gay or a lesbian?

I guess I'm wrong and I guess I'm right, but it's hard to identify his or her gender because of the ponytail at his/her hair! Not to mention his height is different than those guys beside him. What's the big deal anyway? It's not like I'm curious.

I sat firmly at my chair and started to stare at the clouds. It was great, as usual, but the moment the bell rang everyone started to go outside. Right, the opening ceremony will be starting. I stood up and joined the people who were lining up. Like the usual tradition, we go to the gym; hear out the principal's greeting and the student council's opening remarks. If I remember clearly, the student council is Mikuo Hatsune; the son of Momo Hatsune and Mizuki Hatsune, and the twin brother of Miku Hatsune the school's diva. Believe me they're polar opposites, Mikuo got the brains while Miku got the beauty… not it's not like Mikuo's ugly or what it's just Miku stands out more. Wait, why am I talking about them… it sounds like I'm a stalker… okay, scratch those.

I was getting tired of listening. I started fidgeting my fingers. Ah, this is no good. I feel like having ADHD then I can go to Camp Half-blood, or something.

* * *

**At the classroom… (After the opening ceremony)**

All students especially the girls started giggling and gossiping. We probably got one of the new students this year. Oh well, there's nothing to be exited since it's only me and the clouds. It feels like I'm lured by its calm movements. I feel like flying all of a sudden.

"… Len Kagamine!" sensei said then the girls started to scream hysterically that broke my thoughts. It also made me surprised. Like, 'BOO!' in scary movies or such.

I looked at the guy standing in front. "Oh, so he's a guy. I actually thought he's a girl."

Everyone looked at me, sensei, the girls (who stopped screaming like heck) and the Len Kagamine.

Uhoh… I didn't expect that I'd say that loudly. I gulped. I must prepare to die. The girls were giving deadly glares at me, in one moment I thought I'd die by those stares. I saw Len chuckle a bit. That made the girls turns their heads at him like a night owl, and totally forget what I just said. Like seriously, am I really like the Phantom 6th player in Kuroko no Basuke? The air thingy, I mean. I continued looking at sensei, who was talking, but eventually the girls didn't stop squealing.

"Ehem, as I was saying…" sensei interrupted the girls "… Kagamine-kun will be entering this class. I expect that everyone would treat him like an average high school student." She added. I sighed. _As if they'd treat him one. _I mumbled to myself while rolling my eyes. I continued to stare at the fluffy clouds. Ah, heaven.

"Hey…" a voice trailed off beside me. I was surprised. The guy beside me was Len. Om my, I should prepare to get strangled by these fan girls any second, err, I guess I'd die if they're giving me those death glare. I was about to say 'hi' but my voice wouldn't come out. Two reasons, one: scared by those fan girls, two: I'M FREAKING EMBARRASSED BY THIS GUY WHO SUDDENLY APPROACHED ME. I looked away and tried to calm myself with those fluffy clouds.

"Hey, will you look around?" Len asked. What surprised me was his hands were on my shoulders. All people gasped (even sensei).

"No!" I said brushing off his hands. Again, all people gasped. Chatters and mumbles were heard. Okay, now I'm the bad guy. I slapped myself mentally. _You just did the right thing, Rin! I'll brush him off. He gets angry. He'll lose attention to me. I'll be free with those freaks. _I convinced myself and grabbed my notebook. Class is going to start…

* * *

**Lunch break…**

Normally my lunch break would be like this…

I would eat my tasty homemade lunch made by mom under a shady tree in front of it was a clear lake on the forest. I guess no one discovered this place since student are strictly prohibited to go here (don't ask how I got here). Oh, if I forgot to mention at the back of the forest is, three hectares… or two? Well, never mind that.

I silently ate my lunch.

"GYAAAAAAAHHHHHHH—ACK!" I blonde boy tripped beside me. He was covered in leaves and twigs. I chuckled. His face lit up and looked at me. _Uh-oh._

"Kagami-san/Kagamine-kun?!" Both of us yelped in chorus.

"What are you doing here?!" I asked.

"What about you?"

"I asked you first." I snorted.

"Fan girls… were chasing me like I'm a prey. Well, what about you?"

"Uh, lunch?" I said, no, more like asked. He only chuckled. "You sure? It seems you aren't sure about your answer." I nodded hesitantly in reply. Anyway, why am I talking to him?! I should brush him off, like I planned! "Errr… I should go now." I quickly covered my lunch and placed it in the bag. He grabbed my wrist. I looked up at him; his face was quite serious at this moment.

"What do you want, Kagamine-kun?"

"Why won't you look at me?" he asked eyeing me.

"It's none of you business!" I said firmly. Pulling my wrist back and dashed off, like a wind. (Just feel adding the last phrase)

* * *

**At Rin's house… 4:35 pm**

I rushed home. It was raining as I predicted earlier. I entered my home with a rush. Everything in the house was dim. Unusual. Maybe mom and dad went shopping for groceries or whatever they wanted to buy. My hands searched for the switch button when—

"SURPRISE!" my dad jumped in front me, all lights turned on. As for my mother, she was carrying a chocolate cake with a beaming smile plastered on her face. I stood there surprised. An 'o' formed on my dad's mouth then hurriedly grabbed three towels and tossed them to me.

"What's with these things? It's not my birthday yet…" I said, washing my head with the green towel.

"On no, dear. It's just your surprise party for working so hard in school." Mom said while placing the cake on the table. Dad led me to the dining room. I sat at my usual seat.

"Hikari, look. I got a present for you!" Dad said pulling out a box. I gave him a questioned look but he only grinned and mouthed _'Open it,' _I nodded. I accepted the gift, and then opened it.

_A phone. _What the-?!

* * *

**Alas, a new story! I'm just bored and since my wire brain was thinking non-stop this story was built! Also, thanks to a friend of mine who texted me in the middle of the night (the main reason why I got this idea). Review if you like! I'll be looking forward!**

**KagamiStar dozing off!**


	2. Chapter 2

I changed my username to MelancholicVirus! Hah! Also, I did some error changes on chapter one. I found a mistake there, heh,

* * *

_**Chapter 2: You got a mail!**_

* * *

**Rin's POV**

I stared at this shinny, sleek, glossy thing I'm holding right now with a bewildered look. I look up at my parents who were smiling ear to ear. I still wasn't able to recover from the gift I just got.

"B-but mom…"

"No buts, Hikari. Also, it's not _that_ useless. You know why? It's very handy especially when emergencies arrive, you don't have to go to the payphone just to call us. Also, you can add your friend's contacts!" Mom said while nodding, dad also nodded as an approval.

_As if I had one. _I said to myself. I only nodded as a sign of defeat. It's useless to protest especially with your parents.

"Thank you, mom and dad," I said genuinely while hugging them, still dripping wet. "Now, now, go upstairs and get dressed! You might get a cold." Mom said, wiping her hand towel in her wet arms. I nodded.

I quickly skipped through the stairs, still holding my phone. I entered my room, turned on my lamp shade near the door and placed my phone on my desk, after that I grabbed a towel and started to undress. When I was done, I prepared myself to go out the room, but I stopped half-way. I glanced back,

"I hope you'll do good for me, stupid phone." I said, slipping my hand through the lamp switch. The light in my room faded. I gently closed the door.

…

**The next morning…**

The 2nd day of the second semester started, normally; well no… it actually changed since VanaN'Ice's limousine started to pass here, like last day. I took one step back, completely hesitant, no - I mean completely wouldn't risk my life to pass that freaky cannibals waiting at the gate. No. Just no,

I looked at my left. I completely freaked out/jumped the hell out/jolt like the end of the world. "Hyack!"

Why? Here's three choices…

a.) There's a ghost. Logically impossible,

b.) There's a bug.

c.) An alien. Also logically impossible,

e.) None of the above,

Answer? Letter 'e' but letter 'a' is sort of acceptable ('c'? I guess?).

There's a guy standing beside me. He had a white hair, a green eye and a blue one which was odd and a completely pale skin (that's why I considered a).

"Excuse me," the guy said in a low voice. I didn't mind his presence. I thought he wasn't talking to me.

"Excuse me," he said, a little louder but still it was low. I continued brushing off his presence and didn't even dare to look at him.

"Excuse me, Kagami-san… are you deaf?" he again asked, calling my name. I looked at him.

"Excuse me?" I said, completely dumbfounded. He looked at me, with those emotionless blue/green eyes. "Sorry, I was just trying to get your attention," he said, in a monotone. I was starting to doubt his apology, what's with the expressionless tone? Right, he's Utatane Piko. My classmate, I almost forgot.

"Ah, okay,"

"Hm, what a crowd, right?" he asked looking at the swarm of girls. I nodded.

"Ah, right. I need to get pass those cannibals!" I said. I never thought that I said that out loud, shoot.

"Hmm, pass, eh," Piko said without looking at me, still wearing that emotionless tone.

Silence entered.

"Kagami-san," Piko said, breaking the silence between us. I turned to look at him, but suddenly he grabbed my waist. "Wai-!"

"Climb on the other side, don't worry, there's a bush down there…" he said.

I eyed at him suspiciously.

"Faster, or I'll throw you through the other side,"

I quickly grabbed on the wall and helplessly push myself up. Ah, the wall is at least eight feet, so this isn't too high.

"Bye, orange printed girl," he said while walking away. I realized what he just said.

I started boiling up and flushed with embarrassment.

"You-!"

My hand slipped, which was a huge mistake. "Ahh—oph!" I fell on the bush, which Piko told me.

"Ouch… Kagami-s-san, it hurts," the bush said. Or is it really a bush?

I looked down,

"K-kagamine-kun?"

I quickly jumped off him and dusted my skirt.

"Wh-what are you doing at the wall?!" he asked while sitting up, scratching his head.

"Er, nothing," I said looking around if there's a person, luckily there was none.

"A-anyway, w-why are you here?" I asked him.

"Uh, I can't find a suitable place to hide. Actually, I was already here five am in the morning so no one would catch me…"

"O-okay," I managed to say and spotted a person coming near the bush me and Len were hiding (sort of,). It would be bad if someone sees us.

I quickly dashed away and left Len sitting there, dumbfounded.

…

**At the classroom…**

The bell rang about five minutes after I entered the classroom. I actually saw Piko on the way, sitting on a bench alone reading a book. Anyway, one minute before the bell rang, Len came in to the classroom, panting. As usual, he was surrounded by my classmates. Except for me, who was staring at the clouds, Piko who was writing something on his notebook and Gumi Megapoid who was reading a shounen ai manga with an exited expression painted on her face.

My classmates went back to their seats when Prima-sensei entered the room with a very dark aura wrapping around her. Len was now free from the suffocating crowd and sighed. He went near his seat, which was beside me.

"Mornin'," he said winking at me. As for me, I didn't bother to reply.

The day went smoothly, yet someone was problematic. Len, of course, why? Every teacher asked his autograph, even male ones.

…

**P.E. class,**

Everyone got out the classroom, some were groaning lazily and some were really pumped up. As for me, I took off my 2nd layer school uniform and kept it hanging on my chair. Of course my phone is in the pocket of my jacket.

Then I went to the girl's locker room.

Class A and Class B were all gathered. Prima-sensei said were gonna play Volleyball and the winner gets 50/50 on the test while the loser get's 30/50.

The game started and Len was the second batch so some of the Class A and some of my classmates swarmed Len asking for autograph. I pity the guy,

On the other hand, there was Piko who was reading a book (the one he was reading earlier), at the corner of the gym.

Okay, let's just skip the Volleyball thing…

After the tiring Volleyball match, I was the first one who got back to the classroom and found my phone on my desk. I hurriedly grabbed my phone. Completely worried if there was something stolen, but there were none.

I opened it if there was a virus but there was none.

I look around the classroom but there was no other person inside here, exclude me.

I recalled that I was the only person who was walking through the corridor and I didn't find someone suspicious or just passing by.

Weird… but I was glad nothing happened.

…

**Dismissal,**

I was ready to go home, when Piko approached me.

"You forgot this," he said still on a monotone.

"A-ah, thanks," I said. He nodded.

I turned to my bag and walked away from the classroom.

"Bye, bye, Kagami-san!" Len suddenly popped out of nowhere, behind my back then started running away. Behind my back were loud footsteps from different people. I turned back and saw swarm of girls running pass me. Oh shoot,

_~Ring! Ring! Ring!~_

I freaked out. All the people in the area looked at me like I was a freak. And realized it was my phone ringing.

_I probably should change the ringtone. _

I flipped my phone open and saw something disturbing. It wasn't a message from my mom, or my dad. It was an _Unknown Number_.

I opened the text message…

'_From: Unknown number- 09xxxxxxxxx  
Subject: None._

_Hi. :D'_

…

Hello! It's been awhile, ne? I was on Hiatus since I was on an exam and I just got back from the computer, just now! I started to write as fast as I could, then here! I updated!  
My other story will probably be discontinued but will be re-written.

The wild Piko appears! Hahaha, I just love Piko, dude. I fell in love with his voice! Pars! TwT I also thought, this story should be a mystery, since there's a search for a textmate! Oops, I quite spilled a bean.

The question is… _Who is this Unknown Number? Is Unknown Number a she or a he? _

**Replies for readers: **

**Adorable Reader- **Hahaha, thanks! I imagine its sound a bit gayish, haha, lol. OMG, thank you for saying this story is interesting! I'll make it more interesting! Why Rin didn't look at Len? Why did Len want to look up at him? All questions will slowly be answered soon! Thanks for the review!**  
****yeungeo- **Of course, I'll make more chapters. It was just I was Hiatus for a moment. Thanks for the review!**  
IchigoCaramel- **Really? Thanks, it would really help me! Thanks for the review!**  
Guest- **Okay! I'll try my best! Thanks for the review!


	3. Chapter 3

So this chapter is like a filler, well, partly filler. The first event has meaning on it and the other is just fillers so there.

PS: I don't own Vocaloid.  
_Woah, I finally said a disclaimer!_

* * *

_**Chapter 3: English time is torture time!**_

'_From: Unknown Number- 09xxxxxxxxxx  
Subject: None._

_Hi. :D'_

I eyed my phone. Who might this be? I flipped my phone close and continued walking. _Who the hell was that?!_

I got home. Mom and dad was at work, they'll be home at eight, probably. I went to my room lazily and crashed myself into my bed. I instantly fell asleep and woke up at nine when I heard something annoying. And if you guess it was my phone, then you're right.

I groaned as I sat up and grab my phone. I flipped it open

'_From: Unknown Number- 09xxxxxxxxxx  
Subject: U still there?_

_Hello,'_

My eyes twitched. I decided to give him/her a reply, since it was boring.

'_From: Rin K.  
To: Unknown Number  
Subject: Amph, hello?_

_Err… hello? How did you get my number?_

I clicked the send button and waited patiently for a reply. My phone rang again within the range of 15 to 20 seconds. Wow, that was fast.

'_From: Unknown Number  
To: Rin. K_

_Well, by accident but that's not important. Anyway, I'm texting you to help you with your school life, your friendless am I right? A friendless girl who never dared to gain a single friend because of a traumatic experience in Middle school.'_

The first question that popped out of my mind was. _How did he/she know? _I quickly typed, pressing my keypads harshly.

_From: Rin K.  
To: Unknown Number_

_Who are you? Do I know you? Also, how did you know that?_

Questions were eating my mind, yet I tried to calm myself, and then pressed the send button. I waited, but this time impatiently. I could hear the clock ticking, unbearably slow and loud. I was getting dizzy and my body feels quite heavy all of a sudden, it all disappeared when my phone rang.

_From: Unknown Number  
To: Rin K._

_I knew you would ask that, I'm Ren. I can be a boy or a girl, it's up to ur imagination._

_Hmm, there are possibilities but since I am nice. I'll give you choices: Probably, maybe, possible or I guess, it's up to you, let your brain solve the puzzle._

I was completely puzzled about this guy or gal. Is he freakin' serious? Probably? Maybe? That's not even a choice! But I noticed that he/she didn't even answer my last question. I started to feel uneasiness. I touched the cold keyboard and continued typing.

_From: Rin K.  
To: Unknown Number_

_Okay, well then, about the thing you said about helping me… what was that for?_

It took him/her ten seconds to answer.

_From: Unknown Number  
To: Rin K._

_Simple, I'm your adviser._

* * *

Today was English, my un-favorite (IDK if that word exist) subject of all time.

Leon-sensei, the substitute English teacher walked in the class with a mischievous grin. All of my classmates whispered at each other and gave some nervous glances. Actually, the English teacher was his wife, Lola-sensei, but she took a leave because of their baby. Leon-sensei was an English teacher for 3rd year students. I also heard a rumor he gave one class 15 essays written in English/script writing. I guess that class had severe blood loss,

_Something will happen. _I assured myself. _Good thing I studied English in advance even though I don't get what I studied._

I grabbed my notepad to write down some notes, Leon-sensei might give. I stared outside the window for a moment. _What did he mean for adviser?_

"Class, on behalf of my wife Lola, she suggested that it would be good to have a group project." Leon-sensei plainly said. My classmates sighed, in relive. "Hurry up, and pair yourselves into two!" he added.

_Ah, shoot. I didn't prepare for this one. _

I examined the room, some of them—no most of them already got a partner. And as for Len, well, it pretty obvious, he was surrounded by a couple of wannabe partners to gain popularity. I almost got squashed from the crowd, like 'what the heck?!'

I stole a glance on Len, who was suffocating in the crowd. I could read his patience ticking off, and yeah, he did tick off.

"Stop it will, you?!" he shouted from the crowd. All of the girls and some boys were dumbfounded, including me. I didn't expect this guy to shout.

"I'll decide my partner, myself," he snorted.

Len studied each classmate. A long silence entered the room. But some of them had hopeful eyes.

"Kagami-san will be my—" he pointed at me yet he didn't continue his sentence when someone cut him off.

"Kagami-san, could you be my partner?" Piko, again, popped out of nowhere. I freaked out with surprise. Can't he even make a _normal _appearance?

"E-eh...?" I looked at Piko. "O-o-oka—"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Len butted in, both me and Piko looked at him with a questioned face (Piko is really my biggest 'I guess,' in the world').

My classmates just flee away, and paired themselves up. They knew they'd be helpless, especially with Len. It was me, Len and Piko. Ah, shoot,

"Excuse me but I was the first person who asked Kagami—"

"So Kagami-san what's your answer?" Piko asked me, not minding Len.

"…" I remained silent. The situation is getting bad. Piko and Len continued throwing words at each other.

"Err… excuse me, could I… have a… moment with Kagami-san?" a girl's voice broke the squabble between the guys. I looked at the girl, she had a green hair and a huge goggle on her head, it was Gumi Megapoid.

"Okay," I finally said, standing up. Gumi led me near her seat. I was tensed, my hands were sweaty. It was my first conversation with a girl. I hope this will go well,

"Kagami-san," Gumi gestured her hands that meant come closer, is she's trying to whisper something?

I leaned closer, and she whispered.

"K-kagami-san, I-I…"

"… l-like you…" Gumi said. I eyes went wide, as in wide _wide_. I looked at Gumi.

"W-what do you mean?"

"E-e… not a shoujo ai way!" she exclaimed.

I sighed in relive.

"I just like your character! You know cold, anti-social and quite nerdy in a way. It's cool!" Gumi said. I was surprised, it was my first time getting praise from a girl, well, when I was in middle school, bullies pick on me a lot.

"T-thank you…?" I said more like questioned.

"Anyway, would you be my partner?" she pleaded. I was hesitant, yet I nodded.

"Great!" she chirped.

"Wait, wait!" Len approached us. "Wait a minute, I asked Kagami-san first!"

"No, it was me," Piko patted Len's shoulders with his usual poker face, Len jolted. "Could you appear more… er, normally?!"

"I appear normally yet my presence is weak," Piko explained.

"Ehhhh… but Rin-chan was the one approved me!" Gumi whined. I looked at her, "Rin-chan?" I asked. She nodded enthusiastically, then she faced the two (who were arguing) she joined in. Three of them quarreled. It was getting annoying in every second.

"All of you just please, shut the heck up?" I butted in. All of them looked at me with a hopeful expression on their face, (aside for Piko, since you know, he's the unreadable type of person)

"Okay, okay, me and Gumi will be partners while Piko and Len are partners, no more buts, arguments, shouting and complaints." I said.

Len groaned, "Man, I'm stuck with this guy?"

Piko was still poker faced said, "Shut it, barbarian,"

Gumi on the other hand clapped her hands with joy. "Oh joy, I'll make sure to get things ready!"

I just happen to realize that. Oh shocks, this is going to be a weird day.

"Okay class, everyone seemed to have a partner! Go back to your seats and let's discuss the activity." Leon-sensei said. Everyone got back at their seats in a second. "Well then," Leon-sensei cleared his throat.

_(Note: Italicized words or sentences are in English, since the setting is on Japan.)_

"Every pair should make an essay about nature, everything must be written in English and it must be cursive. It must have two paragraphs. Not only that, you and your pair will read in front of the whole in English. The pair that would have the highest score shall have three additional points straight to the report card. _So do you best to get on top_!" Leon-sensei finished with an English sentence while taking off his eyeglasses. Everyone got exited all of a sudden. I am also yet there was a huge problem…

**I. HATED. ENGLISH. SUBJECT.**

I sometimes don't listen to the lecture and doze off with the skies. And yes, my lowest score is English, it's 81. I'll do my best to get those three points!

"Brain storm and start working now! The deadline will be tomorrow. I won't receive late and rubbish works got that? I'll be back within 20 minutes."

Everyone started to work. I was left behind my seat, sweating in my palms. I gulped.

"Rin-chan! Let's work, shall we?" Gumi said, she was carrying her desk and place it in front of me. I sweat dropped.

"G-gumi-san," I called her out in a low voice.

"Yes?"

"I-I s-suck at English," I confessed.

I thought Gumi was going to be surprised or angry but she replied.

"Same,"

I felt a heavy aura wrapped around us. We're doomed.

"Kagamine-kun! Utatane-kun!" Gumi desperately called Len and Piko. They both went near us.

"What is it?" Len asked. Piko was reading his book.

"Mind helping us?" Gumi asked. I look away to hide my embarrassment. Oh shot, this is bad,

"On what?" Piko asked still wearing his monotonic tone. Can't this guy even change for a brighter future?

"On English, since me and Rin both suck at it." Gumi said bluntly. I could see Len on each corner of my eyes, trying hard not to laugh.

Piko and Len gave glances at each other. "Okay," both said in union. They dragged their desk near us. So it was just like this, Len was on my right side while in front of me was Gumi, and Piko was in front of Len and at Gumi's left side.

"So who's fluent in English here?" I asked.

"I don't know if I'm fluent but I'll try," Len said. I nodded in reply.

"_The clear blue ocean reflects the fluffy white clouds around the sky." _Len said. It was good, if you ask me.

"Should I try it?" Piko raised his hand. I nodded.

Piko held his book and opened some random pages. I could now see what he was reading 'Kokoro'.

"_Project 02 pressed the button. The screen flashed a light that was so radiant that it filled the room. Project 02 felt something. It was from her chest, it was a heartbeat. It was an unexplainable feeling. It was foreign to her. She suddenly collapsed, her feet were numb, and her hands were shaking. But something was more intriguing, she felt a gush of hot liquid rolling down her cheek, it was tears. Her eyes suddenly widen and glowed, her program was showing her different events with the professor. He was smiling yet she was a piece of junk standing there with dull eyes._

'_Why? Why? Why…' she mumbled quietly. She cursed herself on how foolish she wa—"_

Piko stopped reading for a second. All of us looked at him with a jaw drop almost all of our eyes popped out of its sockets.

"You," Gumi broke the silence, "… were filled with emotions reading that… even though I can't understand some part of it… i-it makes me… wanna tear up."

"_Man, that was sick_! Translating all that?!" Len said.

"That was completely insane!" I exclaimed.

Piko closed his book and went silent again.

"So, Utatane-san! Help me, _please_?" Gumi plead, making an irresistible puppy eyes that would make you surrender, yet Piko just stared at her.

"Okay," Piko answered dryly.

So Gumi and Piko had their lessons. Gumi looked like she was reciting a tongue twister and Len wasn't able to recover from Piko's mad English skill. I have to admit, I too was surprised.

Five minutes later, Gumi was done with her tutor. Piko also commented that Gumi's a fast learner so she would do well. The three of them looked at me. I gulped.

"Kagami-san's next," Len said.

"Okay Kagami-san, repeat after me."

I nodded. Good luck! I said to meself.

"_Marvin_," I repeated what Piko said.

"…_please I beg you." _Piko said with his monotonic tone. What I understand was only please, I and you. I completely have no idea what _beg_ meant. But I obeyed and repeated his words.

"_I'll give up my virginity to you," _Piko said still on his monotonic tone. Again, what I only understand was give up, my and to. I glanced at Len and Gumi who were completely shocked. I gave them a puzzled look.

"… _just… make me feel in paradise…" _I repeated his words. I could see Gumi and Len blush. How come they would be blushing?

"… _fuc—" _Piko was unable to finish his last sentence when Len covered his mouth, Len was still blushing mad. "Hey, what's wrong?" I asked.

"That was idiotic! You almost said 'fuck me' I can sense it!" Gumi said. My eyes widen and quickly turned to Piko (Len was done covering his mouth) he's still wearing his poker face. I glared at him.

"Utatane Piko your dead!"

* * *

Yup, the first chapters had no hint of romance or whatever, since you know, blooming of friendships, fillers, introductions, author's stupidness and whatevers. But I assure you in the following chapters Rin and Len fluffs will eat you, alive. Hahaha, not good with fluffs so watch out. _I need more fluffs. ;A;_

The chapter is full of friendshipnesss! Lol, I don't know if that word exists. Well, the story doesn't always revolve around the romance between the main couple. It also teaches about Rin's trust to her friends. Okay, I'm giving away some tid-bits than I expected. I will shut up.

Today's April 19, ne? Oh, tomorrows mah b-day so this is my advance birthday gift…

… for me. Bwhahahaha! :D

**Replies for the Reviews:**

**Darkflower123-** Hahaha, I too was like that. XD Thanks for the review!

**Mugi-pyon-** Oh, Gumi here isn't interested in 3-D guy, Mugi-pyon-san. She likes 2-D guys, XD. Oh~ You predicted the thing I thought! Thanks for the review!

**MikageHime-** Here's the serving.

**Guest-** Well, you might be right, or wrong. Hahahaha… I could imagine Len stalking Rin with a perverted smile, scary. XD

**Miri-chan-** Oh, really?! Thank you! Thank you! I'll do my best to make it more interesting!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: Welcome to my house…**_

* * *

The day ended with a blast. I am currently texting my mother and father that I would go home late because of a certain situation, hours ago. I, Kagami Rin… was officially surrounded by three people, not to mention weird ones. The first one is a girl with a unnatural green hair wearing a huge goggle on top of her head and a pink t-shirt printed 'I am an OTAKU!' with flowers on the upper right side holding three yaoi mangas. Second, is the guy with an unnatural white hair and blue/green eyes and he wore a depressed look because of his t-shirt that had huge print 'I LOVE YAOI!' at the back and at the front. And the third had a jet black hair it was curly and was like a round puff ball, it's probably from 80's hairstyle and he also wore a bee like sun glasses.

Every step they take was depressingly unbearable. Since we got unreadable stares from the people passing by. Especially to me, the normal one. I had to follow them. For the sake of my English lessons.

"G-gumi-san," I patted Gumi's shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"Please tell me why we got in this horrible situation?"

"Ah, okay…"

* * *

_Flashback… hours ago…_

"_Hey! Rin-chan!" Gumi called me while I was about to head home. "What is it, Gumi-san?" I asked._

"_Well, could you come with me? Don't worry! Utatane-kun and," Gumi's voice trailed to a whisper when she mentioned "…Kagamine-kun…" then got back from her normal voice volume "… would be coming with us! I asked them to tutor me and though it would be a great idea to tag you along." She said giddily. _

"_Ah, thanks but I—" I wasn't able to finish my sentence when she gave her irresistible puppy eyes. "Please? It could help us with our essay since we're able to brainstorm!" she said. And she got a point._

"_O-okay,"_

_She pulled me to a vending machine. I thought it was the meeting place but she just bought a cola and banana shake (who would buy that stuff?!) and she happily skipped while leading me to the _meeting place_ she was talking about._

"_Gumi-chan… the cola might pop…" I said trying to stop her from skipping and shaking the cola bottle. She didn't seem hear me though. I only sighed._

_Gumi stopped in front of the drama club. I stopped walking, "Wait, the drama club is the meeting place?" I asked._

"_Yeah," then she opened the door slowly, giving a creaking sound._

"_Kagamine-kun! Catch!" Gumi said throwing the banana shake at Len. Len who caught it said thanks. Then he just went straight to the walk in closet. Odd,_

_I noticed Gumi tried to open the cola._

"_Gumi the co—" Gumi cut in whining. "Ahhh! I can't open this! Utatane-kun! Help!" Gumi plead Piko giving him the bottle of cola. Piko accepted it and tried to open it. But the lid didn't bulge. I was thankful for that, _

"_P-piko, t-t—" I tried stopping him._

"_Help me Megapoid-san," Piko said at Gumi. Gumi just obeyed. Both of them attempted to open the cola bottle. I quickly dashed towards them._

"_Hey! Sto-!" I tripped and I just heard a 'pop' sound coming from Gumi and Piko's direction. I raised my head. They did open it. Now they're soaked by a cola. _

"_D-don't worry! Luckily I bought over two T-shirts!" Gumi said then she pulled out two T-shirts out from her bag, one was pink and the other was blue. Of course Piko chose the blue one but when he un-folded it._

_The T-shirt had a print of an 'I LOVE YAOI!' sign. Piko looked at Gumi. "Could I switch with you?" Piko asked with his monotone yet there was a hint of horror in it. It would be fine since 'Real men wear pink.'_

"_S-sory Utatane-kun! This shirt is for girls… the figure is for girls so it won't suit you." Gumi said bowing apologetically. _

"_I guess I'll choose clothes here in this stupid drama clu—" Piko wasn't able to finish when Len opened the walk in closet's door with a bang. _

"_Tadah!" Len jumped out. Now wearing a weird puffy wig and a bee like sun glasses. Gumi and I tried our best not to laugh but we gave up, eventually._

"_Never mind," Piko said not hesitant wearing the T-shirt Gumi gave._

"_W-what's with the get up, Kagamine-kun?" Gumi laughed while pointing at him. "But there's not decent wig in the closet! Like I'd wear a Rapunzel wig!" he said, flatly. I couldn't help but to laugh out loud._

_End of Flashback…_

* * *

"… So that's it~" Gumi said while giving her attention back to the manga she was reading.

I suddenly heard Len mumble, "I hope no one would recognize me in this. I hope no one would recognize me in this. I hope no one would recognize me in this." Well, it was more like a he was chanting a spell. On the other hand, Piko was depressed, in his inner most part.

"Ah, were here," Len said. Pointing at a tall building. Gumi and my eyes popped out from its sockets.

"Y-you live there?" Gumi asked.

"I'm a singer, you know," Len said. Piko's mouth gaped. I guess he's surprised. Now Len got his payback from Piko's mad english skill since I could see Len give a smirk to Piko. When we tried to enter the building. We were stopped by the entrance guard.

"You three look suspicious." He said. Len pulled the guard somewhere covered and shady. "Ah! Kagamine Len, I'm sorry. I thought you were suspicious! It won't happen again." The guard said apologetically. "No, it's okay. You're just doing your job, right?" Len said, smiling at the guard. Then the guard let us pass.

We took the stairs since Len said his door was on second floor. We reached there and Len stopped on a door the sign said. 'ACT 02'

"Aha! As I've remembered! Hatsune Miku the popular diva lives here too! Len, what door is she?" Gumi asked excitedly. Len looked at her while pulling out his card pass for his room. "Ah, Miku? She's next to mine." Len said. Gumi and I looked at the room DIV 01. "Wah! Really?! So what kind of person is she?!" Gumi asked merrily.

"She's annoying," Len rubbed his forehead. I guess there's something with these two.

"Hey Len!" a feminine voice yelled from afar. Four of us looked at the girl who called Len. She had an unnatural long hair that was divided into a twin tail, her hair color was green but it was mixed with blue so teal. It was Hatsune Miku the diva. She's one of VanaN'Ice's threats in popularity rank yet she gets along with VanaN'Ice well.

"I wanna ask you something!" Miku pleaded Len. Len sighed, "What is it now?"

"About Mikuo, of course! Tomorrow is his birthday! I'm wondering what I would give him!"

"Just give him anything!"

"I gave him one of my tickets but he rejected it! He said it was just a waste of time!" Miku whined.

"Of course he won't accept your crappy tickets! He's not fond of 3-D girls!"

Miku was about to whine again when, "Miku…" a groan from the stairs called Miku. Miku's face lit up.

"Mikuo! You came!" Miku said cheerfully. Mikuo groaned in dismay. He was holding a human like doll-sized robot. Gumi's expression lit up. "HEY! That's Gatchapoid 20389! The newest model of VOCAL in Crypton!" Gumi dashed towards Mikuo. Mikuo's face lit. "You know Gatchapid?!"

"Duuhh… every otaku must know!"

"Great an Otaku! Hey are you member of the O.S.O.J.?" Mikuo asked Gumi. Gumi nodded. "Hah! Crap, that website/forum was cool! Everything's in there. Anime channels, announcements and everything an otaku could wish!"

Mikuo raised his thumb. "I know right!" and the two high-fived.

On the other hand Miku was boiling with anger. So I decided to call Gumi. "Gumi! Let's go in, time is ticking." I said. Gumi nodded and bid goodbye to Mikuo, who was dragged by Miku in her room. I pity the guy,

Len swiped his card, it took three seconds to make the lock clicked and it was automatic. Len slowly opened the door. It revealed a shady, disorganized, messy and dark room. Well, that was just a thought. It was neat, organized and plain. I never expected this to a singer.

"Welcome to my house…"

…

Hah, alas! I finished this chapter in 3:47 am. I started at one. Poweehhh… I just finished the story's last chapter. Well, actually only the last chapter. Beats me. I decided to update since I'm gonna work on with my other story. I have five stories on my computer but my focus is on here and on Playing Mr. Player. By the way, P.M.P. will be re-written due to a circumstance and it has four chapters out of 30+ and the other one had two chapters out of (IDK) and the others are still on process.

**Replies from Reviewers:**

**DoKuRiNAnimationQueen- **I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for the review~  
**Darkflower123- **Ehh… I don't really think it's weird. I feel the same but I think it would be nice to add some love triangle here, even though my heart aches since Piko might be hurt in the end. Thanks for passing by and reviewing again. ;)  
**Mugi-pyon- **Waaahhh~ You think Piko's cute? XD I thought he would look cool, though. I know. It was funny writing Len losing. Hahaha… I too like Gumi here. I'm glad you liked her _blast_. Ehhh… you suggestion might be good. I'll keep that in mind. Thanks for reviewing again~  
**Adorable Reader- **I too was surprised writing that, it was middle of the night when I started writing it. Hahahaha… when I re-read it the next day I laughed. I didn't know my mind works at night!


End file.
